Talk:Office of Naval Intelligence
Oni Personnel We should list people in the ONI! --JohnSpartan117 04:09, 30 September 2006 (UTC) :There is already a list on the Characters page. So move that list here and leave a link or leave it were it is but don't create two lists.--Esemono 04:52, 30 September 2006 (UTC) :On second thought you could create a template with a list and then have it on both pages...--Esemono 04:52, 30 September 2006 (UTC) Added it--JohnSpartan117 06:24, 30 September 2006 (UTC) ONI slogan Hmm, isn't "Semper Vigilans" meant to be somewhere on the logo? Is that the latin slogan of the ONI? --JohnSpartan117 00:54, 17 October 2006 (UTC) yes.--Ryanngreenday 10:37, 17 October 2006 (UTC) The real life one? What does it mean? --JohnSpartan117 04:32, 18 October 2006 (UTC) :"Always Vigillant" -ED 19:50, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Sources I have added sources, and I Love Bees is considered canon by Bungie.AJ 23:03, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Name Is the name properly shortened to ONI or O.N.I.? --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:01, 26 August 2007 (UTC) It should be O.N.I. but for ease of use its ONI AJ 21:19, 26 August 2007 (UTC) UNSC Military Intelligence Division If that is its formal name, why don't we call it that?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 20:39, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, that name has only been mentioned once. It seems to be implied that it's the formal name, but the general populace and military personnel (high-ranking or not) refer to it as "ONI". --UNSC Trooper Talk 16:21, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe ONI is only part of the UNSC Military Intelligence Division, and we've only heard that name once because of the Navy-bias that seems to exist in Halo. :::The Fall of Reach mentions Michael Stanforth being the head of "Section Three" of the UNSC Military Intelligence Division. It could indeed be referring to another "Section Three", as ONI Section Three's executive officer has never been named, but I'm not entirely sure. --UNSC Trooper Talk 20:06, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Perhaps ONI is a section of the UNSC Military Intelligence Division (or at least subordinate to it, given that it's part of the Navy), and the UNSCMID has numbered sections, similar to the British practice of MI5 and MI6 (MI stands for Military Intelligence).--The All-knowing Sith'ari 22:19, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::::The Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) is the head of the UNSC Military Intelligence Division, Just as the United States Office of Naval Intelligence (yes it has the exact same name) is the head of the US military intelligence community, but in the US each Military branch has their own intelligence group for example the US Army has the Intelligence Security Command (INSCOM). ~Shingen012 ARG The thing bugging me on the ARG section on the page is that it seems to have no sources to confirm if it is canon; we don't know if it's canon or fanon, where it came from or whether it exists in Halo in the first place 01:03, June 22, 2013 (UTC) In the original concept art for Halo 5, Locke has an ONI symbol on his armor. Is he confirmed to be working with ONI? Or do we not know. Either way, he is not listed as an ONI operative. Keeli101 (talk) 17:22, May 25, 2015 (UTC)